Todavía no
by Pao Malfoy Cullen Uchiha
Summary: Tal vez no estemos preparados para estar juntos, no todavía, sé que la espera será larga y dolorosa, cometeremos muchos errores de algunos nos arrepentiremos de verdad, de otros solo fingiremos hacerlo


**_Hola!_**

**_Ya sé que cuando estoy con mucha falta de inspiración lo único que medio me salva es escribir estos one shots, tengo un montón de capítulos empezados pero ninguno terminado espero que pronto pueda subirlos =)_**

* * *

_Todavía no_

Draco llego a su apartamento todo el olía a Hermione sabía que había estado yendo de un lado a otro buscando sus cosas, empacando para irse una vez más.

Pensó en llegar antes y tratar de retenerla, si se hubiera decidido a hacerlo Hermione estaría todavía aquí. No podía ni quería detenerla, si se iba ahora que estaban en buenos términos, les costaría menos trabajo la próxima vez que regresarán.

Busco como Hermione en todos los espacios algo que fuera de ella, algo que fuera una prueba de que ella había estado ahí por muy poco tiempo a juico de Draco, pero no encontró nada, solo su perfume era la única prueba y eso se evaporaría con las horas.

Entro a la habitación que servía como biblioteca, era cierto que habían muchos libros pero también habían muchos espacios vacíos y fue cuando vio un pequeño sobre entre el espacio de dos de sus libros. Ahí estaba la prueba de que Hermione había estado con él.

La abrió cuidadosamente aunque no tuviera ganas de leer lo que estuviera ahí, de alguna forma sabía que ella no permanecería a su lado por mucho tiempo pero esa carta solo se lo confirmaría y recordaría su estupidez.

_Draco:_

_Sabes porque me voy, sabes y probablemente también sientas lo mucho que me duele, a ambos nos duele. _

_Es difícil aceptar que tal vez no estemos preparados para estar juntos, no todavía, sé que la espera será larga y dolorosa, cometeremos muchos errores de algunos nos arrepentiremos de verdad, de otros solo fingiremos hacerlo. _

_Mientras tanto en ese tiempo me permitiré llorar de vez en cuando por las mañanas al voltear y no encontrarte en mi cama, se me formará un nudo en la garganta cuando la gente me pregunté por ti y cambiaré tan rápido el tema que parecerá que he alucinado oír tu nombre salido de los labios de otra persona._

_Te encontraré en restaurantes, librerías y fiestas, te saludaré con un cálido beso en la mejilla cuando ambos sabemos y queremos que el beso sea en los labios, me iré de ahí con un mal sabor de boca porque no será tu sabor. Públicamente te tratare como a un amigo más, te escucharé si necesitas hablar, te tomaré de la mano si veo que caerás, espantaré los fantasmas del pasado si no te dejan dormir, pero que no se confundan las cosas porqué moriré de celos cada vez que te vea con otra , no prometo dejar de lanzarles hechizos que parezcan simples accidentes a veces no soy tan madura y la envidia actúa por mi._

_Me encontraré a mi misma probando cosas diferentes, tal vez me corte el cabello y en un acto de desesperación salga por un tiempo de la ciudad o del país, no pasará mucho tiempo para que regrese y vuelva a encontrarme contigo en los restaurantes, librerías y fiestas, a veces fingiré no verte otras en cambio no te saludaré aun cuando sabes que yo estoy consciente de tu presencia. _

_El tiempo pasará tal vez el dolor porque no estemos juntos se disipara, creeré haber encontrado al hombre perfecto me haré ilusiones pensando que he vuelto a enamorarme y te he sacado al fin de mi corazón, pero no durará, tu tienes ese sexto sentido para reaparecer en mi vida en los momentos claves, te cruzarás en mi camino una vez más mostrándome lo equivocada que estaré, tal vez ni en ese momento estaremos listos pero lo volveremos a intentar. _

_Y es que no importa de quien sea la culpa esta vez, todo se resume a una frase todavía no y probablemente nadie lo entienda, incluso muchas veces tu y yo no lo hacemos, porque amarnos como lo hacemos debería ser más que suficiente para que funcionara ahora, hace tres años o dentro de diez._

_Pero no me quebraré la cabeza buscando motivos y porqués, ya que el único que realmente me interesa lo sé. Algún día será y mientras tanto una parte de mi te esperará y la otra parte irá de un lado a otro, tal vez te pierdas en el camino, pero no te preocupes que yo siempre te encontraré ._

_Con Amor Hermione._

Draco volvió a doblar la carta para meterla en el sobre, esa carta podría ser muchas cosas pero sobretodo era una promesa que al final iban a estar bien porqué estarían juntos.

* * *

**_Espero que les haya gustado y también espero sus reviews! =) _**


End file.
